ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
It's Just Another Beginning
This is the first episode of the season,The Vilgaxian Invasions, which is part of the series,Ben 10: Omniversal Force. This episode take place one month after the episode The Longest Kept Secret. Characters * Ben Tennyson * Kai Green * Rook Blonko * Max Tennyson * Magister Patelliday * Barman Villains Main Villains * Psyphon (first appearance) * Vilgax (cameo) (first appearance) Sub Villains * Liam (first appearance) * Bubble Helmet (first appearance) * Solid Plugg (first appearance) * Gorvan (first appearance) * Diggers Aliens used by Ben * Rocks (first appearance) * Fasttrack(first appearance) * NRG (first appearance) * Chromastone (first appearance) Plot Kai was picked up from the Plumber Academy by Rook and Ben. But something is happening in Undertown. Radiation levels in Undertown are high. Max is forced to evacuate Undertown. Can Ben, Kai and Rook find out the mysterious source of radiation before the evacuation? Episode Chapter 1 Kai’s point of view Oops! I have just forgotten my hairclip. I picked it up but then I saw a photo encased in a frame. It was a picture of me and Ben together and it was taken four weeks ago when we were at the pier. It was also taken before the day I had to leave for the Plumber Academy. We had so much fun that night and then when he dropped me home I kissed him. I know he was annoying and all but he is sweet, kind and helps others. I don’t know why the world doesn’t see this side of him that I see in him. But the only thing more annoying is his cousin, Gwen. She doesn’t like me with him and I don’t know why. It might be that day, 6 years ago when I said I only liked his Blitzwolfer form and broke his heart. Just then I saw the Proto-TRUK out of the window. Looks like my ride to get back home has arrived. And the more exciting thing is that for the first time in four weeks I get to see Ben. Ben’s point of view I: “Seriously,Rook! Kevin was right. You are a slow driver.” Rook: “And I had this conversation with him. You do not want to know how organic matter looks like after travelling the speed of light. And. It also makes me space sick.” We got out of the Proto-TRUK. I am still eager to meet Kai. Overtime, our relationship has only grown. Rook parked the Proto-TRUK at the Plumber Academy parking lot. Meanwhile I was looking for Kai’s room. I: “Room 323! Room 323!” I was going through the rooms while I was walking in the corridor. Room 320…Room321…Room 322…Room 323! Found it! I opened the door. Kai was quickly packing her things. She was in her Plumber suit. Looks like she didn’t notice me among the confusion. So I tapped her shoulder. She looked at me and then hugged me. Kai: “Oh, Ben! I missed you.” I (putting my arms around her): “I missed you too.” Looks like we got carried away and hugged for a very long time. Rook came in through the doorway. Rook: “Miss Green!” The moment he said that, we stopped hugging. Good thing he didn’t see us, hugging each other. Rook: “So how was Plumber Academy.” Kai: “Good! I got a 97.” I: “Great! Now can we get back home.” Kai: “Just help me pack these things up.” Max’s point of view I: “I don’t get it. What caused this to happen?” Patelliday: “We don’t know! But it’s true.” I looked at the report. I: “It looks like we have got only a day or two until we execute Plan Epsilon. Until then we must find out how this happened. Or else so many people will lose their means of livelihood.” Patelliday: “We’ll let the kids handle this case.” Chapter 2 Ben’s point of view Grandpa Max had welcomed Kai and made her a Plumber of Earth’s Plumber base. Max gathered me, Rook and Kai to tell us something. Max: “Well! Now I want to discuss something to you.” I: “What is it Grandpa?” Grandpa took a file and gave it to us. Max: “This is a report about the rising radiation level in Undertown.” Rook (looking at the report): “According to this report, the radiation level in Undertown has reached to near danger level.” I and Kai (in unison): “What?” Max: “Yes! And it’s increasing so fast that in one or two days the radiation will reach to critical level. And we will have to execute Plan Epsilon.” Rook: “You mean we should evacuate Undertown.” Max: “Yes! And to avoid that I need you three to work on this case.(then looked at Kai) Ready for your first case.” Kai (with excitement): “Yes! But can I remove this suit. It is making me feel uncomfortable.” Sometime later, Kai came with her usual clothes on. Kai: “Let’s go!” We were driving through Undertown. We wore our radiation protective suits when we entered Undertown. Kai: “So this is Undertown.” Rook: “Yes! And I think we should stop right here.” We got out of the Proto-TRUK. Rook started his investigation by using his Scanner. Rook: “This may take a while. Why don’t you show Miss Green around, Ben?” Ben: “Right! Come on, Kai!” And with that they both ran. Rook’s point of view I was roaming around Undertown and I still can’t seem to be able to find the source of radiation. It looks like it is coming from everywhere. Then I wondered does it mean that, is the source really present everywhere. So I went back to the Proto-TRUK and took it to roam around Undertown. I went to The Black Hole to take a refreshment. I decided to have a little talk with the barman. I ordered my drink and started my conversation while he was preparing. I: “So any recent events in Undertown.” Barman: “Nothing of the kind. Why do you ask?” I: “Well! I must always keep myself updated.” Barman: “Hey don’t think I don’t know you, redspot. Well, what is it now? A case? Kidnap?” I: “It’s nothing! I just want to know.” The barman served it and I started to drink it. Barman: “Well if it helps you there has been some people with digging below Undertown. Didn’t seem any strange, though.” I: “Why are they digging?” Barman: “Don’t know! They said they were digging for some ore or something.” I (after finishing my drink): “Well, thank you!” I paid him and then drove my Proto-TRUK to find Ben and Kai. Ben’s point of view We have been roaming around Undertown for at least 15 minutes. I also kind of destroyed Pakmar’s Fish Emporium during the time. Then, we were by the lake. Kai: “I am bored!” Kai was busily throwing pebbles at the lake. Kai: “Maybe we should have gone with Rook.” I: “He can handle himself.” I threw a rock that went farther than the previous rock, Kai threw. Kai threw another one that went farther than my previous one. I threw another one but it didn’t go farther than hers. Kai: “Ha! I won!” I: “Not so fast!” I dialed in the Omnitrix and transformed into Rocks. I controlled a piece of rock and threw it so far that it went to the other side of the lake. Kai: “That’s cheating.” I(raising my hands up to show that I won): “That’s winning.” Just then a laser shot fired at us. We looked behind and saw Liam and Bubble Helmet. Bubble Helmet was a holding a laser gun. Liam (clucked): “I told you to not to miss it.” Bubble Helmet: “Well! Forgive me for disappointing a chicken.” I: “Liam and Bubble Helmet! What do you want?” Liam (clucked): “Well! Obviously, to you, Tennyson and um….. friend.” I fired rock projectiles at them. Liam (clucked): “Run!” They ran and Kai ran after them.. Kai: “Come on, Ben.” I: “Rocks is not good for running.” Kai: “Then turn into something else.” I: “Oh, right!” I slammed the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. I turned into Fasttrack. I (looking at myself): “Fasttrack! Sweet!” I ran after Liam and Bubble Helmet. Kai’s point of view I was running after them. When Ben, in Fasttrack form ran faster than me. I stopped. I coughed because Fasttrack left a trail of dust when he left. Just then the Proto-TRUK came. Rook: “Miss Green! Get in to the Proto-TRUK. We can still get them.” I got in to the Proto-TRUK I: “Fasttrack’s after them. But he still might need help. Let’s go!” Rook nodded and transformed the Proto-TRUK into spaceship mode and we went after them. Ben’s point of view I ran and ran until I overtook them and stopped them right there. I: “Halt!” Liam (clucked): “Halt yourself!” Liam took out a very big laser gun from Bubble Helmet’s suit and fired at me. I: “Uh oh!” The force of the laser was strong enough to push me backwards. I fell on my back against a wall Liam: “Let’s go!” I transformed back into myself. Looks like that force was too strong for me. I fell unconscious. Chapter 3 Kai’s point of view We reached to the place where Ben fell unconscious. The Proto-TRUK landed and it transformed back into truck mode. I ran to Ben. Rook: “Is he okay?” I: “Looks like he could use some water.” Rook went to the Proto-TRUK, took a bottle of water and gave it to me. Rook: “Miss Green! Should I mention that he is not wearing his radiation-protection suit.” I forgot that I was still wearing my suit. It still makes me uncomfortable, though. I sprinkled some water on Ben’s face. Ben’s point of view I don’t know what was worse. That laser hitting me so hard or me, breaking my back. Anyway the next thing I remembered was Kai and Rook looking at me. I felt water on my face. Kai: “Ben! You ok!” I rose up but I was still weak. Kai and Rook carried me to the Proto-TRUK. Once I reached the Proto-TRUK and sat, I fell asleep. I think so I slept for 2 or 3 hours. When I woke up, I found my head on Kai’s shoulder and I was sitting on the window seat. I also found Rook and Kai not wearing their suits. Kai (looked at me): “Good morning, sleepy head!” I moved my head from Kai’s shoulder and looked out the window. We were still in Undertown. I (after yawning and stretching my arms): “How long was I asleep?” Rook: “Exactly 2 hours and 33 minutes.” Kai: “You can say 2-3 hours, Rook. You don’t have to tell it exactly.” Rook: “Really! Your Earth language always confuses me.” I: “Anyway! You found out something, Rook?” Rook: “Fortunately, yes! It looks like some people are digging below Undertown for something.” I: “No trouble so far.” Rook: “I wasn’t finished. I have reported this to Magister Tennyson. He says that there has been no record of this digging site.” I: “Meaning?” Kai: “Meaning it’s illegal. We must check that out.” I: “But where is that digging site?” Kai: “What part of ‘below Undertown’ don’t you understand?” After sometime, we stopped near a cave. Rook: “Looks like they are inside.” Rook and Kai wore their radiation-protection suits or I just found out that they are also called RP suits. We went inside but Rook stopped me. Rook: “You don’t have any means to protect yourself from the radiation.” I dialed in the Omnitrix and transformed into NRG. Rook: “Better!” We were following Rook who was holding his scanner. Then the tunnel got divided into 4 tunnels. I: “Great!” Kai then noticed something. Kai: “Hear that?” I: “Hear what?” I heard it too. It was ……… sounds of people digging. It was coming from the third tunnel. Kai: “Come on!” We followed the sound and it became louder and louder, which means that we were going the right track. Then we reached a clearing. Rook: “Hide!” I looked at a group of aliens in RP suits digging at the end of tunnel. “Ben Tennyson!”,a voice called out behind us. We looked back. It was Psyphon with Liam, Bubble Helmet, Solid Plugg and Gorvan. I: “Psyphon!” Chapter 4 Ben’s point of view Psyphon: “So you found out our secret digging site.” Rook looked at his scanner. Rook: “I see! You are digging for uranium that is present very deep below Undertown.” Psyphon: “You’re right!” I: “But why?” Psyphon: “It’s classified.” I: “Well since this is illegal and you’re involved in it, I am considering interrupting this scheme.” The aliens took out their laser guns but I melted them by shooting nuclear blasts at the guns. I: “So how about you throw in the….. (hears the sound of the Omnitrix timing out)Uh! Oh!” I turned back into myself. I: “Really! Time out. Now.” Rook fired lasers from his Proto-Tool at Psyphon and his gang. Psyphon: “Get them, boys!” He was yelling at the aliens who were digging. Sure enough they were coming after us. The Omnitrix got recharged. I: “Yes!” I dialed in the Omnitrix and transformed into Chromastone. I (looking at myself): “Chromastone! Sweet!” One of the aliens yelled,“Fire!” Every alien shot lasers at me. I: “Big mistake!” They didn’t realize that I absorbed the lasers’ energy. Then I shot an ultraviolet beam at the aliens that hit them all at once. They became unconscious. Then I turned back and saw Psyphon and his gang making off with a cart conaining the uranium. I: “Psyphon!” I again shot another beam which made them unconscious. But it didn’t hit Psyphon. Psyphon pressed a button of the control panel that was present on his chest and disappeared in a flash and also taking the uranium with him. Rook: “Gone!” Kai: “But where?” I turned back into myself. I: “We’ll get him next time. Come on! Anybody want a Mr. Smoothie? We went back to the Proto-Truck. When we were going back:- Kai: "We were a pretty good team." Rook: "Yes, Miss Green." I: "Not were." Kai and Rook looked at me. I: "We will be!" Kai: "So we're team." I: "We are!" Rook: "And we will be." Rook’s point of view I went back to Plumber Base and the Plumbers arrested the suspects and decided to cover the cave so that the problem of radiation in Undertown will be solved. But one question still remained in my mind. “What does Psyphon plan to do with all that uranium?” Chapter 5 3rd person point of view Psyphon: “I have brought you the uranium, master.” The master was inside his room sharpening his knife. Master: “Is it enough?” Psyphon: “Yes!” Vilgax came out of the room with his knife. Vilgax: “Then we must gather the other things. The era of Ben Tennyson will end in a few days time.” Vilgax looked at the earth through a window. Vilgax: “The Earth and the Omnitrix will be mine. Prepare the engines!” Ratings How would you rate this episode 5 stars 4 stars 3 stars 2 stars 1 star Events * Kai Green joins Ben 10's team. * Rocks, Fasttrack, NRG and Chromastone make their B10OS9 debut. * Vilgax and Psyphon make their B10OS9 debut. Trivia * According to OV9, the original idea was to exclude Rook from Ben's Team and include Kai Green into it. However, the idea was excluded because OV9 anticipated that people won't like that combo. Comments Please leave your comments below. Category:Episodes Category:Season Premieres